The Fairy Girls and Fire Tunes
by them3crazygirls
Summary: When Lucy joined a band she never expected to fall for the leader of another band! AU! Songfic! Nalu,Gruvia, Miraxus, Gale and Jerza! Rated M for Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza's words
1. The Fairy girls

The Fairy Girls

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do i own the music<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: They came to see us!<p>

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

Lucy's voice rang out through the empty Stadium. They were having a dress rehearseal for the concert. She was in a band with Juiva, Levy, Mirajane. They were all super Physiced for there first concert!

"Nice Job Girls" Their Manager, Erza Chimed. " The show starts in two hours. So go get ready!" And with that she shoed them away.

(In the dressing room Lucy P.O.V)

"WE GO ONSTAGE IN 5 MINUTES! I AM GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Levy screeched.

The other band members and I walked over. I grabbed her sholders. And shook her, HARD.

"Calm down okay? We got this." I said as calmly as I could.

"Right." Levy said with a poker face. Just then Erza Ran up to us.

"Get in your positions!"

We quickly ran behind the curtain.

"3...2...1..." And he pulled the curtain back.

We ran out onto stage. I was in a Bikini top and a long skirt. ( Her outfit from the edolas arc.) (They are all in the outfits from edolas.)

"Hello Magnolia!" I said into the mic.

"Hello Lucy" They screamed back.

"Alright! We're gonna play a new song for you guys. Is that okay?" I said into the mic.

I was greeted by a wave of yes'

"Okay 1...2...3"

**(A/N : **_Songs_

Speaking and stuff.

Important**)**

**All we are we are : By Pink.**

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Cut to now, holy wow_

_When did everything become such a hell of a mess?_

_Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?_

_I know you think it's not your problem (problem)_

_I know you think that God will solve them (solve them)_

_But if your shit is not together_

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed_

_Open up and let it be_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Seven seconds, seven seconds_

_That is all the time you got to make your point_

_My attention, my attention's_

_Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint_

_I know we're better than the masses (masses)_

_But we're all followin' our asses (asses)_

_And if our shit is not together_

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed_

_Open up and let it be_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Four - that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson_

_That I had to do it all on my own_

_Three - that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me_

_Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone_

_Two - for second chances that you've given me,_

_Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go_

_One - it's what we are, it's what we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

_Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

I held my breath. Then I was greeted by the sound of claps and screaming and cheers.

"Okay. We're gonna play what you came for."

"Ready One, Two Three!"

**Better than Revenge ~ Taylor Swift**

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_

_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Once again I was Greeted by Cheers. The rest of the concert flew by in a flash.

(Backstage Lucy P.O.V.)

We were all laughing at joke Juvia made, when Erza came in with a blue haired guy with a weird tatoo on his face. And They were HOLDING HANDS.

"Oh" Levy said

"My" Juvia ,Mira and I said

"MAVIS!" We all screamed. Mira went up and hugged the two. I just sat there with a smug look on my face.

Mira turned all demon like for a second.

"You treat her good Y'hear." Mira said.

" Yes Ma'am" He said.

Now it was my turn.

"So you guys had frickle frackle yet? I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Lucy!" Erza Screamed horrifed.

The girls and I started laughing

"A-Anyway, The boys wanted to drop by and say Hi." Jellal said Bright red after what I had just said.

Then Four Men popped out from behind Jellal.

"Hi We're the band Fire Tunes." The pink haired one said.

"Oh. " I said "What are your names?"

"I'm Natsu" He pointed to a blond man. " That's Laxus. " He pointed to A man with black hair and he had picircings all over his face. "That's Metal face A.K.A Gajeel" and Finally he pointed to a man with dark blue hair "and this is Ice Princess."

"Shut Up!" The other guy said.

"I'm Gray." He said.

"Okay but why are you here? I asked.

"We've heard about you and wanted to see who toped us on the charts."

"What?!" The rest of the team screamed.

"Okay then." I said

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**What ya think?**


	2. The Fire Tunes Perform!

The Fairy Girls

Chapter 2 "Natsu's Concert. Lucy's Hidden feelings?

(Backstage Lucy P.O.V)

Natsu and I had Talked for a bit. He seemed cool.

"Hey, You free tommrow?" He asked me.

"Um yeah" I said shocked

"Then can you come see us tommrow night? We have a concert tommrow."

"Yeah! But can you get me backstage?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He nodded and handed me 5 backstage passes.

"Bye Luce." He said with a wink as he left the building.

(At the concert Lucy P.O.V)

Natsu seemed really cool! I can't wait to watch the concert.

As if reading my mind, Natsu walked out on stage.

"Hey Magnolia! How ya doin?" She said into the mic.

Just then I noticed that there were lots of girls in the audence. Lots of them look love struck which Erza, Levy, Mira , Juvia and I snickered.

The crowd was screaming "yes" so loud that I started to wonder how he's not deaf yet.

"Ok" He said enthusiasm laced in his voice, "Then Let's get started!"

**Sugar We're goin Down: Fall out Boy. **

**Music starts,**

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_[x2]_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

He finished and me and the girls were awe-struck.

"They. Were. Awesome!" We said in unison.

"Okay, You people are in for a treat because we have a new song!" Natsu said. "We also have the lovely ladies of The Fairy Girls here with us if some of the audence would like to meet them." He said with a wink.

I was shocked. Still we might get to meet new people so I was excited.

"Next song, Idiot." Gray said.

"Ay, Don't call me an idiot, Ice princess." He shot back.

"Just sing!" The crowd screamed.

"Hehe, Right." Natsu sheepshly said.

**This Ain't a Scene It's a Godamn Arms Race**

**By : Fall Out Boy.**

_I am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on_

_But I digress_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I wrote the gospel on giving up_

_(You look pretty sinking)_

_But the real bombshells have already sunk_

_(Prima donnas of the gutter)_

_At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep_

_Crashing not like hips or hearts,_

_No, more like p-p-p-parties_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This bandwagon's full_

_Please, catch another_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_Yeah..._

_Whoa-oh_

_All the boys who the dance floor didn't love_

_And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast _

_enough_

_Sing, until your lungs give out_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Now you)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Wear out the groove)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Sing out loud)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Oh, oh)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

Natsu finished the song and I loved every minute of it.

After the concert Still Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsu!" I yelled when he came backstage. He whipped his head around and smiled.

"Hey Lucy!" He said waving.

"Do you want to go out somewhere tommrow? The girls and I have a free day tommrow so we were wondering." I asked.

"Sure! I'm sure Jellal would let us have a day off if it means getting nasty with Erza." Natsu said with a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

I started laughing Hystericly and Pretty soon Natsu Joined in. After we were done with our laughing fit we talked for a while before I had to go.

"Bye Natsu! Meet up with me at Zodiac's! Bye! I shouted as I ran off.

"Oh, lookie here, little Lucy has a date." Mira teased.

I blushed a light pink and said

"N-No It's not like that!"

Everyone simply rolled their eyes and said "Sure"

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and Follow! Oops, almost forgot... Please Favorite!**


	3. Why Are YOU SPYING ON ME!

Chapter 3 :

WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON ME?!

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies: <strong>

**Shugo Fairy 4eva: Aha, Yes, Beautiful singing Babies!**

**Guest: Um, I don't know. I was kinda planning on having the reviewers tell me what they want to see. Or not. Who knows?**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ucy was getting ready for her day in. With Natsu. Thankfully Erza had his number and gave it to her because Jellal had worried about reporters and such. So they would stay at the girl's house while the rest went off shopping or whatever else.

Lucy Decided on a blue strapless dress that looked really smooth and silky, but was actucally perfect for lounging about. Ah, how she loved that dress. She put it on and went to prepare lunch.

For lunch lucy had prepared a delicous tasting Ramen and plenty of crab ragoons with Spicy chicken. (Chinese Food). Then she made some lemonade.

Soon enough, Natsu was at her doorstep with sweatpants and a White T-Shirt on.

"Hey Natsu! Hungry?" Lucy asked after letting him in.

Natsu nodded so fast that Lucy thought his head would fall off.

"Okay. We can watch some TV while we eat my HOMEMADE food." She said putting emphasis on homemade.

Natsu's face brightened,

"Is there something spicy?" he asked exitedly.

"Yup." Lucy anwsered.

We ate and started surfing channels, soon enough I found the news channel. We started to watch before the announcer came on.

Today is Musical Monday! So We're going to count down the top 10 Songs of this week

10-

We listened until the top 2 wondering who would come out on top.

2- The fire tunes with their new single, Sugar we're goin down!

There was some cheering from the studio audince.

1~ The Fairy Girls, All we are we are!

I stuck my tongue out at Natsu who tried to grab it but failed miserably.

I then turned to New music today to see what they would say about our new song.

"Hello Magnolia! Today we have a couple guests to talk about the recent shock we've had about The Fairy Girls topping the Firetunes on the charts. First we have a woman by the name of Lisanna Struass! Come on out!" The announcer said, she was a curvy woman with brown hair pulled in a ponytail.

Lissana walked out on stage in a sky blue dress that complimented her eyes perfectly.

"Hi there I'm Katy" she said to lissana.

"Lissana" she said shaking the announcer's hand.

They sat down.

"So Lisana what do you think about The Fairy Girls topping The Fire tunes on the charts?"

"Well, it was a surprise to say the least. I've known Natsu for a while, but I would have never thought that Lucy's band would top them."

Lucy scoffed.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Lissana asked.

Everyone leaned in real close.

"I think that The Fairy Girls and The Fire Tunes should perform a concert together!"

Everyone went wide eyed including Lucy.

_"Damn! Wait a minute..." _She thought looking to the side where she felt 8 pairs of eyes on her

She leaned over and whispered something in Natsu's ear

_"Hah, This is going to be fun"_ She thought as she went upstairs and put blue streaks in her hair and got a pair of glasses on. She took a can of black temporary hair spray and put it on Natsu's head. She grabbed his hand, tossed him a coat, and took off.

(In the city. Lucy P.O.V.)

I dragged Natsu to the Video Game shop.

I looked at the clerk.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

I thought for a minute, Then I remembered.

"Do you still have the limited edition pokemon 3DS?" I asked.

"No," He sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

I grinned. "No it's okay."

_"Perfect." _I thought.

I went over to the shelf. They had lots of different 3DS' but I took two of the newer models and a couple front covers, then I went over to natsu, he was standing by the games.

"Here!" I said handing him the 3DS. "Pick 3 games and come and get me. I said picking up the 3 new relases.

I walked over to the counter, where I preordered, Pokemon Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire.

"Here you go." He said tossing me the games.

(A/N I have a straw poll (If you guys want to) please vote for the three others that natsu got.)

I checked out everything and we left the mall.

On our way back we saw an arcade, I tapped natsu on

* * *

><p>the arm and pointed to the arcade.<p>

He noticed and nodded so fast I thought his head would fall off for real.

I giggled and pulled into the parking lot. I got out and pulled him in the arcade. When we got in there and got our little cards that we had money on, I ran to the dancing game.

Natsu thought It would be a good Idea to chalenge me.

He got on the machine touching mine.

"Hey Luce, Loser buys lunch!"

"Your on!" I said back.

We selected our songs and I played on the highest level there was.

"And go!" The announcer said from the machine. The song name flashed on the screen.

_**Pika Girl - S3RL.**_

* * *

><p><em>I wish that we were on TV,<em>

_just like in pokemon._

_You'd be a pika-girl,_

_In a poke world._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, life would be so fun!<em>

I started dancing, My rythm Perfect.

* * *

><p><em>I'd be a trainer boy,<em>

_and I would make the choice_

_to go and search for you._

* * *

><p><em>I'd throw my pokeball<em>

_and I would catch them all._

_You'd be my Pikachu!_

_(Pi-Pikachu!)_

_You're my pika-girl,_

* * *

><p><em>in the poke world.<em>

_Oh, I won the gym badge,_

_but you won my heart._

_(Pika!)_

_Pika-girl, in the poke world_

* * *

><p><em>And now that I've got you,<em>

_we can never part._

_(chu!)_

(_Music)_

Here came the hard part.

* * *

><p><em>The pokeball in my life's open for you.<em>

_(Pika!)_

* * *

><p><em>You're my pika-girl,<em>

_in the poke world._

* * *

><p><em>Just like in pokemon!<em>

_(Piiika!)_

_(Pikachu!)_

_You're my pika-girl,_

* * *

><p><em>in the poke world.<em>

_Oh, I won the gym badge,_

* * *

><p><em>but you won my heart.<em>

_(Pika!)_

_Pika-girl, in the poke world_

_And now that I've got you,_

_we can never part._

_(chu!)_

* * *

><p><em>The pokeball in my life's open for you.<em>

_(Pika!)_

_You're my pika-girl,_

_in the poke world._

_Just like in pokemon!_

_(Pika!)_

I turned around for a split sec to see A crowd gathering around me and Natsu.

* * *

><p><em>I'd bring you sweets,<em>

_like rare candies._

_Level up your love to give._

_And then you'd use right then,_

_a sweet kiss TM_

_(super effective)_

_Not even the Elite Four could stop us evermore,_

_together we can't fall._

* * *

><p><em>Our bond would never break,<em>

_and there'd be no mistake._

_Our love would conquer all!_

_(Pi-Pikachu!)_

_You're my pika-girl,_

* * *

><p><em>in the poke world.<em>

_Oh, I won the gym badge,_

_but you won my heart._

_(Pika!)_

* * *

><p><em>Pika-girl, in the poke world<em>

_And now that I've got you,_

_we can never part._

I turned around and faced the crowd, I knew what all the steps were to the chorus.

_The pokeball in my life's open for you._

_(Pika!)_

* * *

><p><em>You're my pika-girl,<em>

_in the poke world._

_Just like in pokemon!_

_(Piiika!)_

* * *

><p><em>(Pikachu!)<em>

_You're my pika-girl,_

_in the poke world._

_Oh, I won the gym badge,_

_but you won my heart._

_(Pika!)_

* * *

><p><em>Pika-girl, in the poke world<em>

_And now that I've got you,_

_we can never part._

_(Chu!)_

* * *

><p><em>The pokeball in my life's open for you.<em>

_(Pika!)_

_You're my pika-girl,_

_in the poke world._

_Just like in pokemon!_

* * *

><p>I finished and gave a smile to the little kids crowding around me. I looked at Natsu and Mouthed "I Win".<p>

We played a couple more games and went to turn our tickets in. I got a Red Dragon plushie and Natsu got A pillow, a Plastic bat and Some candy. I got a couple necklaces too.

We went to MacTacos. (It's like chipotle.)

I ate a lot because I was hungry, and Natsu ate a little less than me.

We headed back to the house and I helped Natsu get his 3ds set up.

I gave Natsu the look as I went to open the window.

"Say Natsu, Do you think you could stay the night? I mean it's pretty late." I asked, A smirk creeping on to my face.

There were a bunch of Screams and I heard Mira Faint.

I stepped outside. Natsu followed close behind.

Natsu and I crept up behind them and started to Laugh. They all looked shocked.

Finally, Natsu stopped laughing and looked at me.

"You're right Luce, It was fun to tease them." He said.

Their mouths dropped open and Natsu and I started laughing like freaking Hyenas!

Erza Spoke up, "So you knew we where Spying on you guys?!"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Luce saw you guys and we thought we would tease you a little" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Anyway, Erza, Jellal, We have an awesome Idea!" I said cheerfully.

They raised an eyebrow, as if saying go on.

"I think both bands should perform together and have a concert!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Well we think it's going to happen."Erza Said, Smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! <strong>


	4. The big concert!

The Fairy Girls, Chapter 4

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Well it's the day of the concert and I'm super nervous! Natsu is standing by me and you can tell he's just as nervous as me. We played a bit of video games while we were waiting. Now the show is starting, and I'm not nervous because it's my second concert I'm nervous because we are performing for 10,000 people!

"5...4...3"

I'm going to be fine. I took a deep breath.

"2.."

"1."

The curtains opened.

Here goes. I ran onstage.

"Hello Fiore! " I shouted into the mic. I was wearing a light purple strapless dress with my hair in a ponytail, my bangs framing my face perfectly. I also had baby blue heels on. Mira was wearing a black dress with her hair down, she also had black pumps on. Levy wore jean booty shorts and a bright orange top with her hair down. Juvia had her hair in a bun with a dark blue dress on and dark pink pumps.

"Hello Lucy!" They shouted back.

I giggled. "Today if you didn't see from the poster, The fire tunes are performing with us so, come on out!" I said as I gestured towards them.

They walked out on stage and Natsu winked at me.

"Wazzup!" He greeted.

The crowd cheered.

Okay. We're going to perform a total of 10 songs tonight.

"Each person has wrote a song and everyone has sung every song except the duets. We're going to draw a song and the person who wrote it has to come up and choose a person. The first song is going to be a duet of sorts written by Natsu. And before you ask, no they are not romantic. Just some songs with male or female back up. We're going to sing one at the end too. For right now we're going to sing the first song!

Hero By: Skillet.

( ) = Lucy

(Music)

Natsu:

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

Natsu:

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Natsu:

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus = Lucy and Natsu.]

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

Natsu:

( ) = Lucy

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

Levy and Gajeel were back to back playing their instruments.

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus: Lucy and Natsu]

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Lucy and Natsu:

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

(Music)

[Chorus: Natsu and Lucy (Rest of song)]

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time.

"Alright! Gray is going to choose the first song!"

Gray stuck his hand in the basket and pulled out a slip of paper that said his name on it.

"Juvia has to perform this song." Gray said into the mic.

Juvia stared wide eyed at the paper before giving gray the finger.

"Love Me Or Hate Me" By Lady Sovereign.

Yeah,

It's officially the biggest midget in the game.

I dunno.

Make way for the S.O.V.

[Chorus (x2):]

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.

Love me or hate me, that is the question.

If you love me then thank you!

If you hate me then f**k you!

I'm fat, I need a diet.

No, in fact I'm just here lying

And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.

I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.

I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.

Ugh!

Never had my nails done.

Bite them down until they're numb.

I'm the one with the non-existent bum,

Now I don't really give a...Ugh!

I'm missing my shepherd's pie

Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.

I'm missin' my clippers lighters.

Now bow down to your royal highness.

No! I don't own a corgi.

Had the hamster - it died 'cause I ignored it.

Go on then, go on report me,

I'm English, try and deport me!

[Chorus (x2):]

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.

Love me or hate me, that is the question.

If you love me then thank you!

If you hate me then f**k you!

I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.

I don't like drinking fancy champy,

I'll stick wit Heineken beers.

Whoops, might burp in ya face,

A little unlady-like,

What can I say?

Well oh gosh I'm not posh, me, I wear odd socks.

I do what I'm doing, yeah!

So everybody's entitled to opinions,

I open my mouth and shit I got millions.

I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,

I'll make you giggle till your sick

Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.

Yeah I do have some stories

And its true I want all the glory.

Go on then, come on support me,

I'm English, try and deport me!

[Chorus (x2):]

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.

Love me or hate me, that is the question.

If you love me then thank you!

If you hate me then f**k you!

Love me or hate me

Love me or hate me

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.

I can only do one thing,

And that's be Lady Sovereign!

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.

I can only do one thing,

And that's be Lady Sovereign!

[Chorus (x4):]

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.

Love me or hate me, that is the question.

If you love me then thank you!

If you hate me then f**k you!

[x2:]

Love me or hate me

Love me or hate me

Love me or hate me

I can only do one thing

And that's be Lady Sovereign!

Everyone in the crowd just stared at Juvia , Wide eyed.

Juvia shot gray a glare and reached into the basket. She pulled out Natsu's song and strode over to Lucy and whispered something.

"Okay then! Gray has to sing this song." Lucy cheered.

Jeremiah

Don't tell em'.

Mustard on the beat, ho!

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, f**k it like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Know you say you down with it

Won't tell 'em how you hit the ground with it

Girl, you know I'm from Chicago,

I act a fool Bobby Brown with it

In it, nobody take me out though

You got gifts bring 'em down to the south pole

Marathon doll gon' puttin' miles

Don't you worry 'bout it might gon' work it out

Only it's you got me feeling like this

Oh why, why, why, why

Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips

That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, f**k it like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Dely full, full with it

But you know I know what to do with it

I get it at, girl, I'm talking laps

As if you got to pull with it

And since she ain't with your best friend

Then let me be your diamond

You know you feeling how your boy press play

Just keep that ass re-winding

Only it's you got me feeling like this

Ooh why, why, why, why, why

Loving while grabbing the rhythm your hips

That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, f**k it like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Throw it up 9-3-4, 8-6-1-6

I gotta missed call from your bitch

She been plotting on me for a cool minute

She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it

I like her in the shower, when it's wet and fresh

It's that twitter pussy I met on the internet

On my late-night thirsty, 'cause it was late-night and I was thirsty

Girl, I been to that county girl, I ain't telling

Handcuff me to the bed, girl, it ain't no bailing

I keep a stack of hundreds like I keep a secret

If anything you were just exploring, you wasn't cheating

She got my number stored under fake names

Her nigga think she faithful, but she running game

YOLO, so take me out these Polos

And we can f**k from Uno to Ocho

Juvia and I were out of breath from laughing so hard.

Only it's you got me feeling like this

Oh why, why, why, why

Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips

That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion

Girl, I guess that must be you

Body like the summer, f**k it like no other

Don't you tell 'em what we do

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

Don't you tell 'em

Don't you tell 'em

You ain't even

You ain't even gotta tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

Don't tell 'em

The whole stadium roared with laughter.

"Good Job Gray!" Juvia shouted sarcastically.

Gray smirked before going over to Juvia and whispering something into her ear that made her blush.

I giggled.

"Who wants to go next?" I asked,

"Levy!" The whole crowd screamed.

Levy shyly walked up to the basket and drew a song.

"Gajeel" she whispered in Lucy's ear and walked off.

I looked down at the song and giggled.

"That fit's him perfectly!" I said to the crowd.

"Gajeel, come up on here!" I said as waved him over.

Gajeel looked down at the paper in question and grumbled

"Stupid shrimp" He whispered , barely audible.

He took the mic.

Numb"

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Levy was mesmerized by his voice.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

[Chorus:]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

There was a moment of silence before the crowd applaused heavily.

"Okay next song!" Lucy exclaimed into the mic.

Gajeel drew a song from the basket.

"You can sing this one Bunny girl." Gajeel spoke.

"Okay!" I said into the mic. "Looks like I'm singing this one."

All we are we are: Pink.

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

Cut to now, holy wow

When did everything become such a hell of a mess?

Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?

I started to sway along to the music.

I know you think it's not your problem (problem)

I know you think that God will solve them (solve them)

But if your shit is not together

It'll never be you and me, plant the seed

Open up and let it be

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

.

Are we all we are

Seven seconds, seven seconds

That is all the time you got to make your point

My attention, my attention's

Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint

I know we're better than the masses (masses)

But we're all followin' our asses (asses)

And if our shit is not together

It'll never be you and me, plant the seed

Open up and let it be

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here

.

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

.

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

Four - that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson

That I had to do it all on my own

Three - that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me

Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone

.

Two - for second chances that you've given me,

Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go

.

One - it's what we are, it's what we are

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)

Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back

Are we all we are

Are we all we are

The crowd roared with applause.

I finished the song and went over to the basket where I drew out a song that fits levy perfectly!

"Okay" I exclaimed into the mic once again out of breath. I went over to where my water bottle was.

"Excuse me for a moment. " I said into the mic before I took a sip of my water.

Once I was done I started speaking again.

"Okay Levy is gonna sing the next song..

Levy came up and eyed me carefully. She looked at the paper and smiled. This was the song that she wanted.

She took the mic and started to sing.

This little Girl. By: Cady Groves

You got your keys, but where ya goin'?

The third degree just isn't workin'

Cause you walked out without asking me to go

And if I followed you home, would you be alone?

I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'

Are you alone?

I know you're creepin'

Cause you walked out without asking me to go

But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

[Bridge:]

I'm three steps from the edge, woah

Don't push me over it

Don't you know, don't you know

[Chorus:]

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further, any further

You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun

This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

My hands are clean, not yet a killer

Ain't I your queen?

And did you tell her?

Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters

And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones

[Bridge:]

I'm two steps form the edge woah

Don't push me over it

Don't you know, don't you know

She smiled while singing.

[Chorus:]

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further, any further

You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun

This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?

Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?

Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back

[Chorus:]

Every girl is capable of murder

So watch out you don't push me any further

(But you fucking hurt her)

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further

You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun

This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)

This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

There was a huge applause

Levy stopped singing and happily skipped over to the band and made Mira choose a song.

Mira walked over to the basket and drew a song. She looked at Laxus with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Laxus, I choose you!" She said pointing at him.

We all started laughing because we knew what it meant.

Laxus narrowed his eyes and walked to the mic where he began to sing it perfectly.

Pika girl: S3RL

Laxus groaned.

I wish that we were on TV,

just like in pokemon.

You'd be a pika-girl,

In a poke world.

Yes, life would be so fun!

I'd be a trainer boy,

and I would make the choice

to go and search for you.

I'd throw my pokeball

and I would catch them all.

You'd be my Pikachu!

(Pi-Pikachu!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Oh, I won the gym badge,

but you won my heart.

(Pika!)

Pika-girl, in the poke world

And now that I've got you,

we can never part.

(chu!)

The pokeball in my life's open for you.

(Pika!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Just like in pokemon!

(Piiika!)

(Pikachu!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Oh, I won the gym badge,

but you won my heart.

(Pika!)

Pika-girl, in the poke world

And now that I've got you,

we can never part.

(chu!)

The pokeball in my life's open for you.

(Pika!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Just like in pokemon!

(Pika!)

I'd bring you sweets,

like rare candies.

Level up your love to give.

And then you'd use right then,

a sweet kiss TM

(super effective)

Not even the Elite Four could stop us evermore,

together we can't fall.

Our bond would never break,

and there'd be no mistake.

Our love would conquer all!

(Pi-Pikachu!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Oh, I won the gym badge,

but you won my heart.

(Pika!)

Pika-girl, in the poke world

And now that I've got you,

we can never part.

I had to cover my mouth with my hands.

The pokeball in my life's open for you.

(Pika!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Just like in pokemon!

(Piiika!)

(Pikachu!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Oh, I won the gym badge,

but you won my heart.

(Pika!)

Pika-girl, in the poke world

And now that I've got you,

we can never part.

(chu!)

The pokeball in my life's open for you.

(Pika!)

You're my pika-girl,

in the poke world.

Just like in pokemon!

There was a huge applause and lots of giggles.

He picked out a song and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu picked up the mic and started to sing.

I like it loud. Cash Cash.

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up

Blow my ear drums up

Just like a firetruck

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up,

Yeah, I like it loud

I like it loud

You know I like it loud, can't hear a fucking sound

My ears are ringing now

Cause that's how we get down

Down, down, down

Now move your body so the rhythm can set you free

Another round and we can drown out our hearts beating

Just like a drug I let the music set me free

I like it loud, I like it loud

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up

Blow my ear drums up

Just like a firetruck

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up,

Yeah, I like it loud

I like it loud

Juvia smiled. He got the song he wanted.

Shaking through your legs, the way the sub drops

Feel it in your chest, the way your heart stops

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up,

Yeah, I like it loud

I like it loud

You know I like it loud

Than your old fucking sound

You know I like it loud

Cause that's how we get down

bass up, bass up, bass up

Turn the bass up, bass up, bass up

up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Mira started sway her hips to the rhythm.

Now move your body so the rhythm can set you free

Another round and we can drown out our hearts beating

Just like a drug I let the music set me free

I like it loud, I like it loud

Now move your body so the rhythm can set you free

Another round and we can drown out our hearts beating

Just like a drug I let the music set me free

I like it loud, I like it loud

I like it loud

You know I like it loud

Than your old fucking sound

You know I like it loud

I like it loud

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up

Blow my ear drums up

Just like a firetruck

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up,

Yeah, I like it loud

I like it loud

This song is catchy. I thought.

Shaking through your legs, the way the sub drops

Feel it in your chest, the way your heart stops

Get this night off right

And turn the bass up,

Yeah, I like it loud

I like it loud

I like it loud

I like it loud

Yeah, I like it loud

I like it loud

There was an applause from the audience. I smiled and ran back stage for a second. I came back out with about 50 beach balls. I threw them out to the audience. They cheered.

"Okay! Here's Mira with our last song!"

Mira skipped up to the mic where she began singing.

Unconditionally : Katy Perry

Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time

The whole crowd stared in awe at Mira as she started to sing.

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me

Don't need apologies

Know that you are worthy

I'll take your bad days with your good

Walk through the storm I would

I do it all because I love you, I love you

Mira did a little twirl and winked.

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be

To be truly free

Will you do the same for me?

Mira gave the crowd her best puppy dog eyes.

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

And there is no fear now

Let go and just be free

'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)

I will love you (unconditionally)

I will love you

I will love you unconditionally

The crowd gave her a standing ovation!

Mira smiled and waved before giving the mic back to me.

"Thank you all for coming! I shouted into the mic. "We'll have a hang out day tommrrow! Along with the new CD which features all of us singing every song! We'll see you all next concert! While you exit enjoy this special music track available on each of our next albums!"

Let Her go: passenger iutterlyy lid u:

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Natsu:

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

Everyone:

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Lucy:

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Natsu:

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Everyone:

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Lucy:

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

We went backstage and hung out for about an hour, we had a good time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But that was only the beginning for our band.

Gomen minna! I didn't have much inspiration this chapter. Please Review follow and favorite!


End file.
